disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wand
"Into the Wand" is the first segment of the twenty-fifth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 7, 2016 alongside "Pizza Thing", and is the first segment of the twelfth episode in the second season. Synopsis Star travels into her wand to try and fix it. Plot One day, Star calls upon Glossaryck for help because there is something wrong going on with her spells. The creatures she conjures up come out all hideous and disfigured. According to Glossaryck, her Wand is contaminated, which is why her spells turn out horrible. Star is not so sure how that is possible, but Glossaryck tells her in order to find out they must go inside her wand. However, by the decree of her Mother, Star is not allowed too as she is not old enough. Star refuses to be held back by her mother's rules and commands Glossaryck to take her inside her wand, which he instantly agrees to do. Before he does so, Glossarych explains, despite Star hardly listening, that her wand is an extension of her memories, and in order to fix it she must "find the thing that does not belong". Then after assuring that she is ready, Glossarych instantly takes Star inside her wand, but it appears that they are still inside her room. Glossaych tells Star that they are in a memory of her room inside her wand. He then tells her that while inside she must pay complete attention to him otherwise they will get separated, but after Star gets distracted twice by a memory of Marco, Glossaych disappears the moment she turns her head away. Star suddenly finds herself outside her school, and with every direction she takes leads her to the same location, forcing her to go to school. In the locker hallway, the first thing Star finds is Marco's hoodie in a locker. Star suspects that this is the thing that does not belong, and holds onto it by tying it around her head like a hooded cape. Satisfied that she has fixed her wand, Star calls out to Glossaryck to beam her out, but there is no reply. Just then, she hears a goat and follows its sound to the cafeteria where she finds a lot of hamburgers on a conveyor belt. Star helps herself to one of them and takes a look in the kitchen where she finds a pig-goat. She recognizes the pi-goat as Lil Chauncey, who once belonged to her Mother a long time ago. Star now assumes Chauncey is the thing that does not belong and calls out for Glossaryck to take her out of her wand. Again there is no reply. Chauncey suddenly gets grabby and steals one of Star's boots. He hops into Principal Skeeves's office and sits in King Butterfly's rocking chair. Star catches up with Chauncey and takes back her boot. When she sees her dad's chair, she again assumes that it is the thing that does not belong. She again calls for Glossaryck and still gets no reply. Star then takes a look outside and finds her castle on the football field. Star decides to go their and uses Chauncey to drive her father's rocking chair like a carriage. As she rides through the hallways, she comes across herself. According to the other Star, she never got to hear from Glossaryck that if she hangs around inside her wand too long all her new memories become her old memories until eventually her current timeline is overwritten by a previous incarnation of herself. In other words, she will get replaced by one of her other selves. Prime Star says nothing more and continues on with her quest, but not before warning the other Star to stay out of her timeline. She is soon riding across the football field, followed by more past versions of herself. Star makes it to the castle and finds herself inside a room of tapestries that represent her ancestors. She observes each tapestry and comes to the one that represents her mother when she was, to Star's surprise, a fierce princess who fought against Toffee. She then notices a machine sewing the latest tapestry that will represent herself. Then to her relief she is reunited with Glossaryck who emerges from Star's unfinished tapestry. She tells him that she has been unsuccessful in finding the thing that does not belong, and so far the only things she has found belong in her memory. Glossaryck asks Star is she saw herself, and when she says yes he panics. He tells her they need to leave at once and tells her to step into his eyeball, but Star says she still needs to fix her wand. Just then, a finger falls from Queen Moon's tapestry; Toffee's severed finger. This makes Star realize that the finger is what has been contaminating her wand. Soon past versions of Star appear and surround the severed finger. Glossaryck begins to worry and again tells Star to jump into his eye so they can leave. But Star charges to the finger and so do her duplicates. She grabs it before her other selves do and Glossaryck takes her out of her wand just before the other Stars close in. Star and Glossaryck return to the real world with the finger, satisfied that they have fixed the wand. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck Trivia *In the German release, the episode is retitled "Inside the Magic Wand". *"Into the Wand" is almost like a homage to Into the Woods. *In this episode, it is revealed by Glossaryck that Moon Butterfly's first name is "Moon" and she is known as "Moon the Undaunted." *In Marco's locker, there is a reference to the band Sev'ral Timez from Gravity Falls. *This episode features references to Little Red Riding Hood. Star wears Marco's hoodie as a hooded cape like Little Red Riding Hood and the room with the tapestries of her ancestors is called the "Grandma Room", a possible homage to Grandma's House. *This episode features the first appearance of Eclipsa Butterfly and Globgor, albeit as a tapestry. *If one were to follow Glossaryck's explanation to how the memory overlap works in the wand, that would mean that the Star that the episode follows is actually not the first Star, but the second or third memory. This is made apparent when Star first enters the school. For a split second, Star riding her father's chair can be seen briefly. International Premieres *November 7, 2016 (Germany) *February 26, 2017 (Japan) *March 9, 2017 (Latin America) *April 28, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Promotional and Concept Into the Wand poster.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 1.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 2.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 3.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 4.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 5.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 6.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 7.jpg Into the Wand Concept Art 8.jpg Screenshots Into the Wand -Glossaryck grabs a jug of magic stain gone.png Into-the-Wand-2.png Into-the-Wand-3.png|"You have to be this tall to go on this ride." Into-the-Wand-4.png Into-the-Wand-5.png Into-the-Wand-7.png|Star inside her wand Into-the-Wand-8.png Into-the-Wand-9.png|Marco's hoodie Into-the-Wand-12.png Into-the-Wand-14.png|"Give me back my boot!" Into-the-Wand-16.png|Star's castle on the school football field Into-the-Wand-17.png Into-the-Wand-18.png Into-the-Wand-19.png|Star meets her past self Into-the-Wand-20.png|"I am Star Butterfly." Into-the-Wand-21.png|"Stay out of my timeline." Into-the-Wand-22.png|Star being followed by past Stars Into-the-Wand-24.png|Celena the Shy Into-the-Wand-25.png|Solaria the Monster Carver Into-the-Wand-26.png|Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness Into-the-Wand-27.png|Moon the Undaunted Into-the-Wand-28.png Into-the-Wand-29.png Into-the-Wand-30.png Into-the-Wand-31.png Into-the-Wand-32.png|Star grabs the finger Into-the-Wand-33.png|"I think we did it." Into-the-Wand-34.png References External links *Into the Wand at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki nl:In de staf Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes